inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryugel Baran
Ryugel Baran '(リュゲル・バラン, ''Ryugeru Baran) is a forward of Ratoniik Eleven and a member of Shitennou. Appearance Ryugel has a pale-white skin and shoulder-length white hair, with spikes that mostly point towards the left. He also has majorelle blue eyes and a small purple diamond on the center of his forehead. His ears are pointy and unlike most Faram Obius males, Ryugel has only one horn-like spike atop his head. Personality Ryugel is rather arrogant sometimes, based on his excessive display of his knowledge to his younger brother Gandales (though most of the time he is delivering wrong messages). Ryugel is also a bit selfish, this particular trait was shown when he told Gandales to get out of the spacecraft first as they feared there might be other Madowashisou outside. Plot Ryugel made an unofficial debut in episode 20, along with his fellow members of Shitennou. In episode 28, he appeared alongside his younger brother Gandales Baran, and together they accompanied Rodan Gasgus to join Gurdon Eleven. In episode 30, he and Gandales appeared briefly, watching the match between Earth Eleven and Gurdon Eleven. In episode 31, after Rodan got switched out, he told his brother that they should go. When Gandales suggested that they should keep watching until the end, Ryugel told him that Earth Eleven was already defeated in his imaginary training. He also added that no matter how many times they tried, they would lose. The statement seemingly impressed his brother. In episode 32, the brothers navigated their way towards Ratoniik, but they landed on a desert on an unknown planet instead. When they arrived on Ratoniik, Ryugel accidentally pushed Gandales out of the spacecraft, thus he helped Gandales to get out of the ropes as he got tangled in them. Ryugel then suggested they cut down all the ropes, causing the perfume to spread further. Near the end of the episode, Ryugel and Gandales also got caught up in a Madowashisou trap when an illusion of a candy house appeared before them. In episode 33, the brothers eventually arrived at Ratoniik Eleven's dormitory (though they crash-landed on it as they panicked on who to go out first). After Shimur Pheromona and the rest of the team welcomed them, Ryugel stuttered a thank you to them. During the match, when Gandales suggested that they should go up, Ryugel told him that there should be some "impact" in their interference, which was shown when he suddenly stole the ball away before Tenma could pass the ball to Matatagi. The brothers then broke through Earth Eleven's defense line with their combo play and used Scream of Eden, successfully breaking through Ibuki's Wild Dunk and scoring the first goal for Ratoniik Eleven. In episode 34, Ryugel and Gandales swiftly stole the ball away from Matatagi and once again broke through their defense line, and they attempted to score another goal with Scream of Eden but failed as Ibuki's Rising Slash caused it to change course just in time. Considering the posibility of losing, Minaho unleashed a new hissatsu, Asokoni UFO, tricking the brothers thrice, though Ryugel told Gandales repeatedly not to fall prey it. Minaho then delivered them a mischievous grin, and in reponse, the brothers retreated before the first-half ended. In episode 36, Ryugel made a minor appearance as a member of Faram Dite, seemingly discussing with Gandales. In episode 37, he and Gandales seemingly used Asokoni UFO to each other to display their new "immunity" to the hissatsu, which caused Minaho to sweatdrop. Later, Ryugel was seen "using" Asokoni UFO again in an attempt to trick Konoha. Hissatsu |-|Anime= *SH Scream of Eden' |-|Game= *'SH Scream of Eden' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Dark Tornado' (Extra Route only) *'SK Hayashi no Kokoroe' Soul Game *'SOUL Pelion' Relationship *'Gandales Baran' (Younger Brother) Game Exclusive Teams *'Galaxy Rivals''' Trivia *Along with Gandales, Ryugel's TCG card contains QR code that can be used to obtain Ryugel as a player. Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Ratoniik Eleven Category:Aliens Category:Faram Dite Category:Soul users Category:Galaxy Eleven